This is my story SummerLove
by XxRemnantxX
Summary: What happens when Squall breaks up with Rinoa and the only one there to comfort her is Zell? Love sparks? rated M for future Language and Lemon! Don't expect this to be anything serious, it's actually going to be a funny experience for the two!


**Hi! So this is my first time writing a RinoaxZell fic, so I'll gladly welcome any reviews,even flames! I know it's not a very good chapter, but it'll get better by the next chappie!! Thanks!**

**Disclamier- Don't own FF8, but i do own a Squall action figure! lol**

**A lot of things happen over a short period of time…let me tell you my story, from the beginning, it all started last Summer…**

**Rinoa was sitting in Squall's room watching him pace back and forth, she followed his movements until she gave a small sigh that managed to break through his train of thought as he looked at her surprised.**

"**_Had he forgotten I was here?!" _Rinoa thought to herself but smiled instead.**

**Squall looked down then back to her. "Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought."**

"**It's okay, I understand."**

**An awkward silence was in the air until the sound of Headmaster Cid was heard over the intercom.**

"**Squall please come up to my office, I repeat, please come up to my office."**

**Squall sighed. "Uh, sorry, I'll see you later." Rinoa just nodded and watched him walk out the room. As the door closed behind him, she let out a sigh of relief. They had been going out for almost a year, but he still had a hard time opening up to her, and he seemed to spend a lot of time at the training area. When ever she would try to hold his hand while walking in the corridors, he would quickly pull it away as if it burned and would give her his famous "Squall glare", the one that said, "Try that again and I'll fuckin stab you with my gun blade and make you wish you were never born."**

**Rinoa got up and left his room, making sure to lock it behind her; she walked out of the dorm rooms and headed towards the cafeteria.**

"**A nice chocolate shake would be nice right now." She sighed to herself. As she walked into the cafeteria, she saw Zell walk up to the lunch lady.**

"**Anymore hotdogs left?" He asked hopefully.**

**The lunch lady only shook her head. "Sorry Zell, but it seems you're too late, their all gone for today."**

**Zell just rubbed the back of his head and sighed softly. "Awww man thanks anyways." He said as he turned around, he spotted Rinoa and smiled waving over to her.**

"**Rinoa! S'up!" He said as he ran over to her.**

**Rinoa couldn't help but laugh softly, he looked rather cute when he did that. Whoa! Wait!! Did she just say that he looked cute?!……She shook her head to get the thought out of her head. He's just a friend, that's all!**

**She looked at Zell and smiled. "Hey Zell, I'm just here to get a shake is all, heard they ran out of hotdogs again."**

**Zell nodded. "Yeah, I'm always late, but I'm not surprised they ran out." He laughed.**

**Rinoa laughed with him and Zell walked with her to line as she got her shake, both sat down at a nearby table.**

"**Anything new happen with you Zell?" Rinoa asked as she spun the spoon around in her shake.**

**A small frown appeared on his face. "Well…Nat broke up with me." He said crestfallen.**

**Rinoa looked at him surprised. "What?! When?" She said without thinking, letting curiosity get the better of her.**

"**Yesterday" He responded. "She said that we wouldn't have worked out."**

**Rinoa nodded slowly. "_I'm not surprised, she is quiet and sort of a book-worm and Zell is the opposite, he's loud and acts without thinking first, but you'd think they'd complete one another."_**

"**I'm sorry to hear Zell." Rinoa put her hand over his. Zell could feel a small blush rising to his face, and quickly pulled his hand back and stood up, knocking his chair backwards, and started punching the air. "No problem, if that's what she wanted, I want her to be happy." He said to her response, a big goofy smile on his face. "_Whoa, why did I just feel all funny? Rinoa's just a friend, remember that! She's Squall's girl!" _He yelled at himself mentally and looked at Rinoa's laughing face, a smile spreading to his lips.**

"**You're so weird Zell!" She said playfully.**

"**Yeah, I know!" He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. **

**Squall walked in and came to their table. **

"**Squall, hey!" Rinoa said happily.**

"**S'up Squall?" **

**Squall just nodded and sat down. Rinoa found it cute how Squall tried to act all cool and calm, but she had the rare occasion to see him when he left his guard down.**

"**So what did Cid want you for?" Rinoa asked.**

"**To give me my next mission." Squall coolly replied.**

**A small frown crossed Rinoa's lips; Zell watched her out of the corner of his eye and noticed.**

"**Again? You just came back a couple of days ago from your last mission though."**

"**I know, but I have responsibilities as well, I can't just stay here with you all the time Rinoa." He snapped back as he stood up. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, see you when I get back." Was all Squall said as he walked out of the cafeteria leaving a very surprised Zell, and a sad Rinoa.**

**Zell walked over to her. "Rinoa…"**

**Rinoa looked up at Zell. "Yes?"**

**Zell looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Let's take a walk, ya?"**

**Rinoa wasn't in the mood to be alone, but she found herself staring back at Zell, he had that sort of boyish look, but at the same time, he was good-looking. Oh gawd Rinoa! You're doing it again!!**

**She closed her eyes for moment then looked back at him with a smile and nodded alright!**

**Both walked to the quad area, no one seemed to be around as they sat on one of the benches.**

**Zell decided to break the silence.**

"**Rinoa…are you happy…with Squall I mean!" He asked nervously.**

**Rinoa looked at him surprised. "_Happy with Squall? Of course she was! Right? Great, she thought she was in love with Seifer, and now I'm thinking I'm in love with the man that saved my life?!" _**

**She looked at Zell, she wanted to give him the answer that; "Yes, I'm madly deeply and happily in love with Squall…" but…she couldn't. She sighed and let her head fall slightly, her raven hair covering her eyes.**

"**I…don't know…" She whispered softly, but to Zell, it was as if though she had yelled it.**

**Zell looked over to the women that had taken his breath away from the first moment he laid eyes on her. Though, he knew she had a thing for Squall, when he found out she did, he lost all hope of ever getting with her, but here she is, saying that she might not love Squall, something in him wanted to prove to her, that he, Zell Dincht**

**could and would make her happy and fall in love with him. He had tried to hard to keep his feeling of that of just friends, and it was abit easier when he was going out with Nat, she was the first girl to see him for what he really was, not just the goofy, hotdog loving Martial artist! Zell my boy, here's your chance!**

"**Rinoa…I…" But before he could muster another word a hyper active Selphie came running down the stairs to stand before them.**

"**OMGOSH GUYS GUESS WHAT?!" Selphie nearly yelled at them. "THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER DANCE HERE! AND GUESS WHO'S ORGANIZING IT?!" **

**Before they could say anything she cut them off again.**

"**YOU GUESSED IT, I AM!!" Selphie twirled around happily. "See you guys later! I'm gonna tell everyone!" She said as she ran out of the quad.**

**Leaving a laughing Rinoa and Zell. After awhile Rinoa turned to Zell.**

"**What were you going to say before Selphie came, Zell?"**

**Zell scratched the back of his head laughing softly. "I-I forgot." He lied, hopping she'd go along with that.**

"**Oh okay." She nodded and stood up. "Well I better get going, have to apologize to Squall for our little spat in the cafeteria." **

**Zell nodded and watched her walked off.**

"**Well Zell, it's gonna be one hell of a challenge for you to beat Squall." He spoke to himself out loud.**

**Rinoa walked to Squall's dorm, his door was open abit, she was about to open it when she heard Quistis voice.**

"**So, when are you going to tell her?"**

**A sigh from Squall could be heard. "I don't know…today…so she'll have time to cool while I'm away I guess." He responded.**

**So many things were running through her head, like; what were they talking about? Why was Quistis in his room? What was he going to tell her? But her questions would all be answered.**

"**I hope Rinoa doesn't hate me once she finds out your breaking up with her to go out with me." Quistis said sadly.**

"**I don't know…" Was all Squall responded.**

**Rinoa ran away from the room, tears threatened to burst, she quickly made her way back to the quad, hoping no one was there, but she saw Zell was still there, pacing back and forth, without thinking she ran to him, Zell saw her, but was surprised when she hugged him, letting herself cry into his shoulder.**

**Zell held onto her gently, letting her cry, until he finally dared to ask.**

"**Rinoa, what's wrong?"**

**Rinoa's sob's slowly died down abit, but she didn't lift her head up from his chest and quietly said between her crying. "Zell…S-squall…and I broke up." She knew it was already over; it had been for sometime now that she thought of it. **

**Zell was at a loss of words and could only comfort her. "I'm sorry Rin…"**


End file.
